Toc-Man
How Toc-Man joined the Tourney Toc-Man serves as the main antagonist in Pac-Man World. He sends various minions to kidnap Pac-Man's family and friends on Pac-Man's 20th birthday and has these henchmen hold them hostage throughout various locations on Ghost Island. In game, Toc-Man is not encountered until the very end of the game, where he serves as the final boss. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Toc-Man: *Play 580 Versus Mode matches. *Using Pac-Man, finish Classic Mode. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Toc-Man at Battlefield. Upon defeating him, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Toc-Man, the evil Pac-Man robot who was once piloted by Orson." She will be seen right of Oichi, left of Gandalf, above Sauron, and below Shark Boy. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his wrists on his waist. After the announcer calls his name Toc-Man shields his face then says "Don't run, I want a hug!" as the camera zooms. Special Attacks Fireball Spit (Neutral) Toc-Man spits some explosive balls out of his mouth. Pac-Dot Quake (Side) Toc-Man extends his arm out to quake the ground in front of himself. Jumping Slam (Up) Toc-Man hops into the air and lands on his behind, causing shockwaves. Can be repeated 2 more times only lighter. Giant Pac Swing (Down) Toc-Man reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he does a slow, then faster Giant Swing. Rev-Roll (Hyper Smash) Toc-Man curls into a ball, rolls at high speed, then rolls around the stage like a pinball only controllable. Grand Exploding Wave (Final Smash) Toc-Man stands and laughs evilly while charging up, then unleashes a large explosive force field powerful enough to blow away opponents. Victory Animations #Toc-Man stomps to the camera and says "You are mine!". #*Toc-Man stomps to the camera and says "I'm gonna eat you and you're friends alive!". (Pac-Man victories only) #Toc-Man shoots some fireballs at the sky before saying "Today, I'm serving a special dish... IT'S YOU!!". #Toc-Man beats the ground then spreads his arms apart before he says "No one can stop me now!". #*Toc-Man beats the ground then spreads his arms apart before he says "The M-Cell is mine now!". (Shin victories only) On-Screen Appearance Toc-Man lands at his start point and says "Well, here I am! Love me!". Special Quotes *You've interfered with my plans for the last time, Pac-Man! (When fighting Sonya, Kayla, Col. Robert, or Olivia) *Time to die, Pac-Man! (When fighting Pac-Man) *You think you girl warriors can defeat ME?! (When fighting any Sailor Scout) *And you danced like a puppet?! (When fighting Shin) *Then I had to fix myself up like THIS! (When fighting Ghirahim) *I will annihilate you, Heihachi! (When fighting Heihachi) Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks the second time Toc-Man moves on his own, as well as his third playable appearance following Pac-Man World Rally as a racer and Pac-Man World 3 when Orson allowed Pac-Man to control Toc-Man. The sequel of Super Smash Bros. Tourney would mark the third time he moves on his own and his fourth playable appearance. **Unlike Pac-Man World Rally, where Toc-Man is available at the beginning, in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel he must be unlocked. *Toc-Man, M. Bison, and the Black Panther have the same English voice actor. *Toc-Man, Yves St. La Roache, and the Grand Doomer have the same French voice actor. *Toc-Man and Black Tom Cassidy have the same German voice actor. *Toc-Man, Feng Wei, and the Shocker have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *Toc-Man and Merlon have the same Arabic voice actor. *The name of Toc-Man's rival is Hao Asakura. Category:Playable characters Category:Pac-Man characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters